Lost in Pocahontas
by Rosewood Willow
Summary: This is not a common Fairy Tale. This one if for the uncommon people. those of us that see the magic in everyday ordinary people and yet in the most unusual of places. I have several characters one is not the type that you would choose purposely. As everyone knows heroes and heroines come in every shape, size, color, race, and well you will see.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Pocahontas

One would think we would be safe fleeing from Salem the way we did. Alas, here in this new home of ours someone once again has become suspicious of Cousin's little spells. I am tired of running I am tired of trying to hide. I do not know what else to do but let them take poor Cousin and hang him till he shivers no more in this life. His ghost will walk this plane until his rebirth but by that time I might be more prepared.

The rush of wind blew out the lamp Emily is using to write by. The pounding of fists tells her the people of the town have finally come to their decision, Cousin has to hang. Emily hides her tears so he won't see that she did not want this. Her resolve was not as strong as his. Cousin was her oldest friend, relative, and confidant.

The one that stood in the door blocking Cousins' way out did not move he simply looked as big as a house filling the frame completely. Cousin did not move save to hold out his clasped wrists, sighing, and waiting for the noose. The reaction of Cousin threw the men for a surprise. He was not ready for this reaction.

"You all going to do this deed or not?"

Asked Cousin not wavering, no tears, no temper, nothing.

I walked out behind the group. My words barely audible to my own ears. I was slowly saying goodbye to my friend and only confident of the last three months. When Melinda and the other girls died in Salem I became alone there. Cousin took me away in the middle of the night when he saw the roll sheet declaring me as the next to be tried. Our secluded home and lifestyle once again became challenged. When Cousin went to the market to get some fresh supplies he accidently touched the hand of a young girl that was working there. His eyes widened and then he spoke to from far away and told her that she would soon cross the path of a rattlesnake she needed to be careful. When she was walking home that afternoon she almost stepped on the coils of a rattlesnake, when the snake missed its dance to take her life she went home and straight way told her father about what happened and what Cousin did. Thinking instead the man just saved my daughter. They believed the man just cursed my daughter. They believed this way because Cousin not only saw her death and made the mistake of letting on about it. They noticed Cousin smiled at the man behind the hay rake not at any of the single girls. They knew then that Cousin was not a good and Godly man. So they came and talked to him. They asked him of this peculiar set of choices and why he could do this. He did not let on that I too was skilled. He took all their harshness and finally all the judgment in the end.

The night birds sang an odd cacophony of songs as the men looped the rope around a limb of the big maple in our front yard. The taste of frost hung like sweet smell of mint on Christmas morning. Emily was trying not to see the bad of the night. She heard them ask him to renounce his activities. Cousin smiled and started to hum a familiar tune. Emily started humming along, softly just for her own ears. She heard the rope brush the branch, then they removed the chair from under him, she did not once look up. Emily heard his last breath then she looked at the preacher when he said Amen. They checked to see if there was a pulse, no Cousin was dead. Emily wrapped him in grandma's quilt, then the men buried him near the tree. The marker Cousin had made that day gave his name and the days of his birth and death. It had a symbol of a tiny owl on it. They placed it for Emily when they could have just left it laying on the table. Laughing at something one of the men said they got on their wagons and horses and left Emily standing alone under a night's moon.

The days after Cousins death passed slowly and as if everything has been emptied out of Emily. They were family and now she was alone. She not trust the people of the town. They tried to befriend her but how does someone trust those that killed the only family they had? The days of cooler weather turned into crisp fall and then the snow covered days of winter. Emily moved the milk cow into the little storeroom to her warm and safe. The pig had become bacon, ham and other meat for the winter days. Emily knew she would tire of pork so she traded some to a few passing hunters, Emily ended up with some smoked deer, and a few strings of pheasant.

One morning in mid-April Emily got to get some wood. Emily found a fuzzy little ball of fur. At first Emily thought a raccoon or opossum had crawled up in the wood and died. Emily found instead a tiny puppy. He was a little brown and grey baby dog. His caramel colored eyes were lit up by the early morning sun. He shook but not from fear but the cold. Emily took him inside warmed him up and proceeded to give him some bread and milk. He ate for a few then laid down near the fire and slept. Emily worked on two of her projects thinking to herself, 'funny just as I was getting used to it I am no longer alone, but what do I call you?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New things

Emily works on the two projects she is currently working on as the puppy slept warmly near the fire while trying to think of a name for him. Emily finally settles on Bundle. It is a descriptive name but Emily is not into cutesy names and Bundle is exactly what he is. Emily finished the dream catcher she is working on. As Bundle sleeps away she gathers the left over beads, twine and a few bells and makes him make shift collar. This will let her know where he is when he goes outside especially at night. It will help her keep track of him in the woods when they are in there gathering wood, berries, and things also. Smiling Emily gets up places the collar on the mantle then makes herself a glass of tea and sits near the window to watch the birds. It is still a bit chilly for a walk but it is nice here near the fire with a glass of tea and her small Bundle.

April turned into May. The days started to lengthen Emily sorely missed Cousin when it came time to take the plow to the tiny garden Emily realized just how much he had done around there. Emily was wrestling with both old memories and the rusty old plow when Emily hears Bundle bark for the first time. His tiny voice takes her by surprise. Looking around Emily spots him near sitting near a tree stump scratching his ears and looking toward the tree line. Emile put the leather straps down and walks over to the hoe, looking into the shadowed line she tries to see asks for the dog to bark at him.

"Bundle I do believe you are barking at shadows. I do not see anything but poplars, ash trees and shadows, if there is something there you scared it off. You and your mean little bark."

Walks back over to the rusty plow Emily starts trying to figure it out again. Bundle whines and runs over to her this time. Emily turns looks at him.

"What is going on with you?" Emily bends over scratches the lop- eared dog on the top of his head.

Emily is about to turn back to the plow when movement catches her attention. Grabbing the hoe once more she suddenly gets a mental picture of what it might look like to someone that walks up to her house today. She is wearing a pair of her Cousins coveralls over her bloomers and a plaid shirt. Her curly hair is braided but strands have escaped both the braid and the bun. Her bonnet is hanging down her back, so her face is not only sweaty, it is suntanned, and streaked with dirt. She has a handkerchief wrapped around one hand from where blisters have popped up and opened from working on the wood pile earlier this morning. So she is sunburnt, sweaty, dressed like a tomboy, and talking to a dog that is sad mixture of blood hound and long eared rabbit. When it was not sitting and scratching its drooping ears it was asleep. Emily suddenly started giggling and crying both uncontrollably until she was doing a mixture of hiccupping and coughing. Putting the hoe down, using the handle to lean on Emily threw her hands up and looked at the sky.

"I give, you win, you have control. I honestly do not have the foggiest idea what I am supposed to be learning, doing or anything." More giggling tears. Emily did this until she was about to sit down on the stump forgetting about the unknown shadow in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Introducing Ryan

The man watches from a safe distance as Emily yells at the sky. She is not a threat to him, but she sure is not going to get garden plowed. She needs help, if only she would just go inside or at least go back to working in the front of the house. Watching Emily cry Ryann felt so much confusion. Why not just step out and tell her 'I'm here to help you'? Why am I lurking here in the woods like some scared child watching someone do something naughty or bad? Why am I mumbling to myself? She is alone and needs help. Just as Ryan is about to step out of the woods Emily gets herself together and walks back to the front of the house. She is no longer giggling just crying. Slowly Ryan moves to the plow, separating the straps he gets them straight. Then whistling he calls his own companion. A pretty palomino steps out of the woods. Nodding to the horse he looks to the front of the plow.

"You and I are gonna help her. No need to try refusing. I'll get that little bit of a dog to nibble at you if you toss me a fit. Now be a big boy and stand still."

He attaches the straps and in a few minutes they have half the tiny plot plowed in neat rows. He is about to go over a forth furrow when Bundles sounds off at him. The horse whinnies alerted at the dogs nearness. Ryan stops in his tracks.  
"What are you doing to my garden?"

Her voice is sweeter up close. Her eyes are red from crying and her face is streaked with mud and grim from the work she is doing. Still she is the prettiest girl he has ever seen.

"Plowing."

Ryan smiles his most polite smile. Unsure at his true intentions but grateful for the help Emily stops for a second to think. Her gloved hands on her hips. She suddenly feels very out of place and unsure of herself. It has been a long time since she has had company. Well, truly since Cousin passed. Fidgeting with the gloves and trying desperately not to blush or to look him in the eyes Emily decides what to do.

"I cannot pay you. I did not ask you. Were you in the woods watching me?"

As the last thought sank in she suddenly added naked to her list of awkward feeling flowing through her at the moment.

"No need to pay me. I know you did not ask me just say thank you. Yes, I saw you talk to the sky, then start crying and giggling, finally crying. I was coming to offer help when I saw you talking to the sky."

Blushing, Emily looks at the field, the rows are neatly done and the work is almost finished.

"I am fixing fried rabbit, sweet corn and some homemade bread. You're welcome to some. I always have too much. I am not used to being alone. My cousin just recently passed away. I am trying to say thank you and I guess I am sorry. I do not have too many people that just stops by. Well not since the night the townsmen came and hung my cousin."

He shook his head as if to say no need to apologize, but simply looked at her.

"I understand. I did not know your cousin but I heard what happened. I know that he did not curse that young girl."

Emily smiled at him fresh tears stinging her eyes.

"I thank you for saying that. Please do join me. I honestly do not want to eat alone tonight. I have enough. If you want to finish we usually do five rows on this garden. It is enough for us. I was just going to do two. But if you would not mind please do five. I might plant some for trade or sell."

"No problem."

"Emily, they call me Emily Warren."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Emily, I am Ryan."

He finished the five rows and washed up at the well house. Drawing a fresh bucket for his horse. Knocking at the front door he waited on the step for her to let him inside. Her steps toward the doorway were light barely audible. She had washed up and changed clothes. Emily was now wearing a skirt with proper petticoats and a pretty shirt with tiny flowers on it.

"Please do come in Mr. Ryan. Dinner is in the little nook. We created the area just for that purpose. Cousin was odd about people sitting at the dinner table unless they were eating. We used the desk to write and do other crafts. We had chairs to visit in, but we did not have many people over. I think that is why so many people were quick to blame him, turn on him, and ultimately kill him. They just never bothered with getting to know him."

Ryan uncomfortable at this turn of topics decided to try a subtle change.

"You look pretty in long skirts that color blue kinda reflects the blue in your eyes."

Taken aback by someone looking so closely at her eye color Emily blushes and looks away.

"Thank you, it is the first time I have dressed up since Cousin passed away. I thought it would be nicer then my old work clothes."

Suddenly uncomfortable herself she gets up to offer him some tea. "We make it ourselves." Ryan notices her hands are shaking a little as she retrieves the pitcher. Pouring without trembling or spilling is an act of sheer will power. In her head all Emily could think is 'what the hell is wrong with me? I cannot believe you are acting like one of those girls you made fun of. All prim, proper, giggly, blushing and not a brain in my head. Emily get ahold of yourself. I have brains in my head and I am in charge of the life I am living and how I am living it. I have been taking care of myself for a long while now. So pour the damn tea now and be yourself.' Setting the tea in front of him she smiled. Emily looked at her place settings then took her own chair.

"Here we go. The chicken has a little spice to it. I like a little heat. I soaked it overnight in a buttermilk and jalapenos. I know most people do not like spice, but I feel just enough spice helps keep the body in good humor. The corn has a little garlic on it, the butter is fresh made from our cow. She made some bad milk once. We had to help her sweeten back up. Everyone told us it was a waste of time just put her down. But here you go fresh sweet butter. The bread is a family recipe. I also have a special dessert, so be careful and save some room."

As she talked and explained everything Ryan watched with intense interest. This is going to be the best meal of my life. I hope one of the many first with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Expectations

Ryan watches Emily as she explains the meal looking over the rim of her pretty little glass. He took a sip of the tea holding the unexpected taste in his mouth. He takes a breath and savors it as if it is wine made of the best grapes. Emily watches this with a mildly curious look on her face. When Ryan looks up again she is smiling brightly at him. She looks at her own glass letting the light of the setting sun and the fire hot it playing off the color of the glass and the tea itself. Ryan is aware this added something to the flavors he was tasting as the colors reminds him of the spices. Swallowing slowly he smiles at her and picks up his own glass.

"So, did you like it?"

"It is really interesting. What is it?"

Looking at the glasses and watching hers as if either or the combination of both might reveal the answer. He knew he could taste the spices and he knew they were known to him but he just could not think of them.

"We grow most of the herbs in the garden or here inside." Pointing to a flower pot sitting beside the window. "That is mint, actually it is called mint Julep. The pot near the door is lemon balm. It is the little touch of citrus. I know you tasted the last one. It can sometimes have a hidden nuttiness if treated just right. That's fennel. I know sometimes it is a bit overwhelming but when drank with the right meal a good tea, or even wine, can add to the meal. Take a taste of the chicken then a sip of the tea. The spice from the chicken is cooled by the tea. Yet it does not over power the spices of the preparation on the chicken."

Emily watches an intrigued Ryan does just that. First the bite of the chicken. It looked delicious, he is not expecting the juicy heat that tingled on his tongue. His mouth watered as he recognized the flavors of buttermilk and garlic. The heat of the jalapeno is sublime. Ryan closes his eyes for a second trying to search for the last flavor. When he opens them he looks at Emily, swallows, smiles, picks up his glass slowly asking

"The last flavor is it mustard?"

Emily claps as Ryan takes a sip of tea smiling again.

"Your right. It is a perfect addition to the taste of the chicken. I am learning a lot about you."

Emily picks up her own fork taking a mouthful. Her face an unreadable expression. Ryan fearing he might have overstepped takes a few more bites and sips. It is Emily that breaks the silence.

"Is what you have and are learning good? Also is it for yourself or were you sent to learn something about me for those in town?"

Putting his fork down Ryan took her hand stopping her bite before it gets to her mouth. The look on her face makes him giggle a little. Emily tries to hide her own smile as she reaches over with her other hand to take the fork and finish her bite.

"Good thing you have two. I am learning these good things for myself. I have learned that you miss your cousin, you like to live here. You do not trust others easily, and you're a wonderful cook. I am looking forward to finishing this chicken."

The two chatted about many things as they ate the rest of their meal. As their conversation carries along the passage of time goes unnoticed. Ryan asked of Emily's life in Salem, her knowledge of herbs and cooking. While Emily asks about his life and family. Ryan informs her that his father is Spanish and English while his mother is of Quapaw and Spanish heritage. While he talked of being unaccepted by either part of the town until he came back as an explorer and able to handle himself in a fight as well as in an emergency. He shares a story of how he was hunting one day and found a group of teenage boys that had been hunting. One of the boys had stumbles and shot himself. Ryan calmly took over the situation got the slug out and checked for any leftover bits. He used his knife to stop the bleeping by heating and burning the wound shut. The boy has an ugly scar but he does not care it can be covered by a shirt he is just happy he lived and can use his arm still. The boy, it turn out, is the bankers only son. He is now married and has two sons of his own. Ryan visits often, well when reminded to, if seen in town by him or his wife. Emily tells of being thirteen when the craziness started. People getting blamed for things going wrong, women blamed for crops failing, men cheating on their wives.

" All in all more than 19 people were hung for being a witch. Forty nine more were to be hung or put to death but I learned after leaving home they were release. There were a total of fifty two in prison when I left town. One man was pressed to death. It took him two days to die."

Emily shakes her head as if remembering something right in front of her. Ryan chats more about the fact he lives with his mother and loves to hunt. He did not press her about her past or why she has not married. He is relieved that she does not ask him about the question of his own single life. When he mentions hunting he promises to bring her some fresh meat the next time he went out. As Emily cleans the table Ryan helps her as a way of conversation he mentions that he is going to town for some fresh seed. Noticing the little stores of sugar, salt, and other needed things he asks if she would like to ride along. As Emily places the chocolate cake on the table she thinks about it. Looking over at Bundles and laughing to herself as the tiny dog finishes the scrap of chicken.

"I would love to go. I can trade some of my preserves and eggs for some sugar, seeds and nails."

They agree on a time as Emily wraps up some of the leftovers from dinner. She wants to take care of this before sitting to enjoy more conversation and the cake, Ryan finally notices the two layer goodness sitting on the table. It is not only chocolate it is decorated with edible flowers. As she cuts a piece for him he sees she has a little pie tin and a piece of cheese cloth to cover it next to her plate. She cuts a piece and places it in the tin then wraps it and places it in the tin. Before Emily eats she places the tin in the basket with the other leftovers. Emily catches the look on his face.

"I am sending these to your mom. There is enough for the both of you."

Ryan nods as his mouth is full of the wonderful minty chocolate cake. So far this day and night has been far beyond his expectations little does he know it has been above hers as well.


End file.
